1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image-forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or printer, for reproducing monochromatic or multicolored images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Monochrome copying machines which permit color images other than black to be obtained have been put in practical use as a result of the evolution of color-image technology. Such colored images are obtained with a developing device containing color developers other than black prepared as a cartridge along with sensitized material and by selectively inserting into a copying machine the appropriate cartridge with the developing device containing a required color developer. These operations are very troublesome. To solve this problem, a color copying machine has been introduced which can reproduce variously colored pictures by selecting one of two or more developing devices prepared for different color development. This copying machine is provided with an interrupt copying function which, by setting an interrupt copying mode during one copy run, allows another copy run to be performed.
Hence, the copying machine which selects and makes use of one of multiple developing devices, during a copy run for reproducing one-color image (for example, red), is capable of introducing an image of a second color by setting the interrupt copying mode and performing another copy run.
However, the copy run in the interrupt copying mode must generally be conducted in a comparatively short time period, and reproduces only reference color (for example, black) images, in most cases. Selection of images in such cases also requires the operator to perform unnecessary operations.